wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Clan Tribelands
The Blood Clan are a defected group from the multiple tribes that used to live within the Dark Iron Tribelands, now located on the borders of Daenshore and Medlem Talar. Despite being one of the smallest Orcish states, it is by no means one of the weakest, having the claim to an infamous army of berserker fighters. The Blood Clan live in their own stronghold state, content with their lifestyle of conflict and blood rituals, though remain in aggressive friction with their neighbours. History The Blood Clan was first created in 240 AC by a group of aggressive and barbaric Orcs from the Dark Iron Tribelands who lived by a more brutish religious code, believing that rituals to Vakgar would be more pure and strong if the blood and entrails of their fallen foes were offered. The Blood Clan appealed to several of the wandering Orcs to the north of the Dark Iron Tribelands due to the promise of gory, bloody combat against the Nelfin. Separation In 250 AC the Blood Clan made their first claim at the landsmeet, though were beaten by the Dark Iron Clan who had the dark iron forging at their back. For three years after, the Blood Clan tried to replicate the success of dark iron, albeit in a much poorer quality. Even with this, the Blood Clan were not successful. Eventually in 253 AC Chieftain Gore rounded up tribes loyal to him, engulfing the smaller and weaker tribes under his influence into his ranks, and stated his claim for leadership of the tribelands. He was struck down by Chieftain Hragnor of the Marrow Cruncher Clan who spoke in favour of the Dark Iron clan. The Blood Clan found it near impossible to gain any foothold in their old homes, leading to them becoming somewhat exiled from their old kin and moving to the borders. Hostilities rose immensely in these years between the leading Dark Iron tribe and their opposition, the Blood Clan. A civil war was inevitable and occurred between the Blood Clan’s forces and some of the tribes in the northern Dark Iron tribelands, leading to an official split. Life on the borderlands The Orcs of the Blood Clan adapted quickly to their new nomadic lifestyle of shifting from place to place in accordance to the seasons or where the local beasts decided to roam. These transitions were second nature to them after having to move from their homeland and relocate within Daendroc. During their life on the borders they were extremely secluded from most of society other than their own, combining this seclusion with the blood rituals and initiations the clan, they became a lot more fanatical about their Gods and the Shaman preached of voices telling them to leave this place as it was marked for destruction. Whether what the Shaman spoke was true is debatable, rumours say the Shaman had their own agenda while others believe what they say is true and the reason why the Blood Clan keeps moving. Present Day The Blood Clan to this day still skirt the edges of the Dark Iron tribelands and continue to move around in search of a safe land which does not emanate ill omens, denying them the right to to settle. Chieftain Gore, although aging, remains in firm control over his people. Reports state that they have made plans to return to Guldar, the native land of the Orcs across the sea, but nothing has shown this to be true as of yet. Etymology The Blood Clan tribelands received its name purely from the fact that as far as the Blood Clan know, they are all who own the area in it. They see themselves as the largest force in the area and due to their affiliation with blood, others who have travelled through the area have come to know the land as the “blood lands” or “lands of stained earth” due to the effigies and numerous visceral offerings left about their territory. Geography The Blood Clan’s territory can be found on the border to the northern Dark Iron tribelands, the southern edge of Daenshore, and the east of Medlem Talar. The landscape of the Blood Clan tribelands is mountainous and consists of lush grasslands which are prime areas for wild beasts to wander and thrive. There are also thick jungles on the south of the Blood Clan’s lands, these being the northernmost woodlands of the Dark Iron regions. The areas the Blood Clan frequent are often marked with macabre sacrificial shrines and corpses, most notably in a place which is deemed their capital, “Vakgar’s basin”. Climate Due to their position in central Daendroc, the Blood Clan tribelands share the hot climate of their neighbouring states. The air tends to be quite humid and muggy, and the winds which blow over the plains carry a horrendous stench of gore from the several sacrificial sites. Due to the rather ‘open’ landscape, the sunshine is said to be greater and warmer than any other place in Daendroc Notable Landmarks *’’’The Gateway ’’’ The gateway is a natural structure which is formed by a large rock overhang and what appears to be a large, collapsed spire of earth resting atop it. When looked at from afar it makes an arch, and the Orcs believe this to be a doorway into Vakgar’s realm and thus safeguard the place with fortifications. They also litter corpses of animals and foes alike nearby to deter intruders in case the door decides to open. *’’’The Sun Spear ’’’ The Sun Spear is the remains of a nelfin tower which has an ancient bronze sundial sat atop it. The local Orcish tribe which currently hold it, the Sun Eaters, have a coming-of-age ritual wherein two contenders will fight atop it. This has led to several Orcs falling to their deaths, and more than once, some even being impaled on the grandiose bronze spire. *’’’Vakgars Basin ’’’ This huge pit sits at the bottom of a soaring cliff and is mostly filled with water, however rubble and stones lie under the water’s surface, making it dangerous and oftentimes deadly. Many members of the Blood Clan claim this place is sacred and that Orcs can cross over into Vakgar’s care if they leap from the cliff into the water below. Because of this, the Blood Clan use it as a grand meeting place and religious centre whenever it is needed - matters of the tribe, ceremonies for Vakgar, and all kinds of worship goes on here - though Orcs are unknowingly sent to their deaths. Government The Blood Clan operates as a band of nomadic tribes united under a leader, Chieftain Gore. Said leader makes decisions for the tribes - though the means of enforcing their decisions is often bloody and violent. The individual Maala groups in the tribelands convene at Vakgar’s basin to talk with the Blood Clan leader and, after making sacrifices with help of the tribe Shaman, squabble and fight. The defeated are cast over the cliffside into Vakgar’s Basin where they may cross over into death, as not once has Gore lost. So-called ‘Shamans’ also have high standing in the Blood Clan, being the ones who preach omens and make the sacred blood rituals to help the tribes. List of Rulers *253 - 303 AC Chieftain Gore of the Blood Clan Foreign Relations The Blood Clan has very little in the means of positive relations to other states. It is an adverse state, hosting hostilities with the Nelfin to their north and west, and tensions with the Dark Iron Tribelands to the south. The Dark Iron tribes and Blood Clan clash frequently. Bloody and barbaric raids on the southern tribelands is not at all uncommon, given the border friction between the two powers. As the Blood Clan border Daenshore, it has been increasingly common for Orcish parties to venture north and attempt raids on the city state of Hallonq. Military The Blood Clan pride themselves on their berserkers, with over 60% of their military made up of the mighty unit. These ‘berserkers’ are Orcs picked at a young age to fight for the tribes, and go through several blood rituals and are raised in harsh conditions so to steel themselves for the fights they are destined to take part in. Berserkers are known to fight madly and wildly, hammering on against whatever they call foe with a passion. Those who don’t fight as a berserker will instead act as raiders and scouts. The military force of the Blood Clan is known to rely less on tactics and organisation, but rather make up for what they lack in planning and strategics with brute force and fearsome warriors. Blunt or heavy weapons such as hammers, clubs, and axes are favoured by the Orcs of the Blood Clan, though they have some weapons forged in the style of the Dark Iron tribes - albeit of a poorer quality. One particular reason as to why the Blood Clan’s warriors are feared is due to the rather cannibalistic traits they portray in battle - some berserkers eating the flesh of their dead foes, and others literally basking in the blood. Economy and Technology The economy is practically non-existent in the Tribelands. Trade doesn’t happen with states outside of its borders, and inter-regional trade in the Blood Clan’s territories is minimal. The Blood Clan have no form of coinage, and in the case where tribes decide to trade, it is often for mere necessities like food and water, or on some occasions, weapons and furs. Even with a bit of trade going on, the most common way of gaining amenities and resources is raiding - whether it be attacking other tribes, plundering Nelfin, Ailor, or Orcish settlements outside their borders, or ambushing travelling groups. Demographics *70% Orc category:Orc Demographics *20% Nelfin category:Talar Demographics *10% Ailor category:Ailor Demographics Culture The Blood Clan got their name from their feared Shamans. These Orcs were raised as berserkers in their young years and became fascinated in the blood of battle and the potential of it usage. During their Shaman rituals they anointed their body in the blood sacrificed from livestock or dying orcs who were no longer fit for the clan, supposedly giving them a connection to the memories of the beast or foe and allowing them to gain the knowledge of their former lives. Obviously there is no clear link that this has any evidence to prove this correct but with a large amount of Shamans preaching the same omens and advice, the easily manipulated orcs will heed this and act accordingly such as the constant travelling and the nomad lifestyle the Blood Clan have adapted to. Being nomads, the Orcs live in small Maala tribes which travel across the plains of the tribelands in search of prey to hunt, and sacrifices to make. This means they live light, more often than not carrying what they own on their back. It is rare for the Orcs to make actual structures, but instead use animal hides or, in some grisly cases, the tanned skin of their foes, to make tents and camps. The same goes for their clothing, which is normally an assortment of skins, furs, and leathers. Religion The Blood Clan’s worship involves a lot of sacrifice and visceral rituals with the help of their fabled Shamans. Using either slaves, prisoners or animals, the Shaman will douse the victim in various paints and mark them as a worthy sacrifice to Vakgar. The victim is then cut across the chest in a ‘T’ shape and the ribs are exposed. Progressing from here, the Shaman will chant while the tribe leader will start removing organs and placing them around the body as well as smearing the other orcs present across the forehead and cheeks with the blood of the sacrifice. It varies from Shaman to Shaman, but from here the body will either be burned and left as a mark of their ritual or devoured by the Shaman. This is said to bring favour from Vakgar to the tribe, and such sacrifices are most often used before conflict or fights to supposedly bless the Orcs with added strength and vigour. Symbols The banner of the Blood Clan is a black backdrop with what appears to be a bloody handprint centered on it. Trivia *An easy way to recognise a member of the Blood Clan other than their blood covered maws would be the unique eye markings, these being streaks of bright red “tears” painted underneath the eyes. *It is said Chieftain Gore got his name from tearing out the throat from a charging boar at the young age of 13. *One Shaman was reputed to have such a close connection to Vakgar that with each blood sacrifice, the Orcish deity made the very animals sway to the Shaman’s words. In reality, the Shaman was a Beast Mage who manipulated a boar into gutting one of his enemies. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Daendroc Landmass